Confuso
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Tudo aquilo era muito estranho, mas suas conclusões sobre aquela noite eram as mais claras de todas. One in a million, Miley Cyrus


_How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
__Como eu cheguei ali? Eu me virei e lá estava você  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
__Eu não pensei duas vezes, ou raciocinei  
Cuz somehow I knew  
__Porque de alguma forma eu sabia._

Uma rajada de vento passou por ela, e foi invadida por um frio incomumente forte para alguém que estava deitada em uma cama de dossel cortinado, enrolada em quatro cobertores, e envolta em um Feitiço Estufa. Procurou à sua volta algum dos cobertores. Um mísero travesseiro. Finalmente, forcei-se a admitir: fosse onde estivesse, não estava em sua cama.

Abriu os olhos.

Uma claridade intensa invadiu seus olhos desacostumados, e os fechou novamente, esfregando-os. Ao que percebeu, estava em pé! Foi reabrindo os olhos, se localizando. Simplesmente estava na Sala Comunal.

Olhou a sua volta.

E lá estava ele.

Não sentiu vergonha por estar vestida somente com uma camisola com estampas de gatinhos ruivos. Não estranhou a coincidência. Não ficou com medo do que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava apoiado em uma mesa, vestindo pijamas cor de tijolo, cujas calças pareciam um pouco curtas. Seus braços longos estavam cruzados, e mantinha a cabeça abaixada. Pelo estado em que se encontravam os cabelos, deveria ter acabado de acordar. De repente, olhou para ela, e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca. Mais do que sempre.

Parecia que ela poderia mergulhar neles, e se perder naquele azul para sempre.

Não pensou duas vezes. Não raciocinou nem por um segundo.

De repente, ele lhe estendeu a mão. Ela encarou por alguns instantes aquela mão grande demais para um garoto de dezesseis anos. E então voltou seu olhar para o rosto dele. Não sabia por que, mas precisava daquele corpo junto do seu.

E então ela percebeu o que estava havendo. _Admitiu_ o que estava sentindo há muito tempo. Estava tudo muito claro.

De alguma forma ela sabia.

Desde quando, não fazia idéia. Mas tinha plena consciência de que estava totalmente apaixonada por Ron.

Afastou o cortinado, e levantou-se da cama, com a varinha esmagada em seus dedos. Sentou-se na janela, observando o céu escuro. Somente as estrelas brilhavam, iluminando os jardins e o lago. Não deveria ficar tão transtornada, com a cabeça tão confusa, somente por causa de um simples sonho! 'Bem, um simples sonho não contém seu melhor amigo te olhando de uma maneira tão intensa, tão atraente, e você se dando conta que o ama. ' Sentiu-se asfixiada por aquela sensação de invasão. Não achava justa a idéia de ter que compartilhar comigo mesma meus sentimentos. Começou a achar que não estava raciocinando direito. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. Quem sabe se não fizesse alguma lição de História da Magia não se sentiria melhor? Aquilo era bem o tipo de coisa que a deixaria morrendo de sono, e a faria esquecer toda aquela bobeira. Recolheu alguns pergaminhos ordenadamente empilhados debaixo de sua cama, e desceu silenciosamente as escadas para a Sala Comunal.

* * *

_That there was more than just chemistry  
__Que havia mais que simplesmente química  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
__Quero dizer, eu sabia que você estava a fim de mim  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
__Mas eu achei que era muito bom para ser verdade_

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira! Ao avistar a luz alaranjada que vinha da lareira da Sala Comunal, percebeu que não estava sozinha. Alguém derrubara um livro em algum lugar da sala, e, ao ver aquela cabeleira vermelha virada para baixo recolhendo um livro pesado, não se conteve. As diversas pilhas de pergaminho escorreram como água em suas mãos, e Hermione exclamou baixinho 'O que faz aqui?'

Talvez fosse o efeito da luz da lareira, ou simplesmente o inevitável, porém, o brilho nos olhos azuis de Ron não era o costumeiro. Sua expressão não era a de sempre. As duas, inclusive os pijamas curtos e os cabelos bagunçados, eram os mesmos do sonho. Talvez fosse isso. Estava sonhando novamente! Largou os pergaminhos espalhados pelo chão - afinal, os pergaminhos reais estão seguramente guardados – e deu as costas a Ron, sem nem ao menos dirigir-lhe a palavra.

'Hermione!' Não podia acreditar que ele estava a chamando. Contribuindo para aqueles malditos sonhos repetitivos e devastadoramente surreais. Irresistíveis. 'Ah, não, Ron, não vou cair nessa. Até nunca mais. ' e continuou subindo as escadas caracol para o dormitório.

Sentiu algo descer de seu estomago para o colo, e então, se viu descendo rápida e desajeitadamente por um escorrega, caindo, com um baque surdo, em cima de Ron. Não podia acreditar que continuava naquele sonho!

Virou-se de frente para ele, e uma sensação estranhamente conhecida tomou conta dela, dos dedos dos pés até a ponta do nariz. Um sentimento que dizia que a pequena distancia entre seus lábios deveria ser aniquilada de um só golpe. Um sentimento que implorava por uma proximidade – se é que era possível – maior entre seus corpos. Um sentimento que dizia que se o contato visual entre eles acabasse, algo de muito ruim aconteceria. Não era experiente quando a matéria era seus sentimentos, muito menos os sentimentos dos outros por ela. Mas, enquanto se levantava e procurava ficar numa posição digna, teve três certezas: Ron estava apaixonado por ela também. Ela nunca lhe contaria isso. Aquilo não era um sonho.

_One In a Million, Hannah Montana. _

Eu amo uma review. Beijobeijos , Lena .


End file.
